


I'd rather be lonely than be by your side

by kratos



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratos/pseuds/kratos
Summary: Kilgrave meets Peter Parker





	I'd rather be lonely than be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from unspoken by Hurts

It was a regular day for. The city was crowded as usual. People were going places, talking, laughing. So when Peter screamed nobody heard him. He hit the wall and fell the dirty floor near an abandoned building.

 

“You should have bring more money, Parker” said one of the kids. The other nodded.

 

“We know that aunt of yours got a lot of money so this wouldn’t be a problem for you”

 

“She doesn’t give me any money.” Peter protested quietly.

 

“Then steal it, Parker. Jeez, do i have to think for you?” 

 

His aunt really didn’t give him money. She wasn’t very fond of him. He knew it. But he had nowhere to go. She wasted her youth trying to raise Peter. She was rich but she was just as lonely as him. Peter didn’t realise the kids were gone. He raised from the dirty floor which he was crying quietly. He shaked the dust off his red sweater. Then he heard footstep. Were they back? But they never come back. He already gave his money. What more do they want? He raised his head and saw a thin,tall man. He was well dressed. But his eyes in somewhat made Peter feel unease. 

“Are you okay?” said the man in a deep voice. He had an accent. 

 

“Yes”

 

“Who were they?”

 

“My bullies.” Peter didn’t wanted to say that. He never adressed them as his bullies. He thought of them as his friends who are a little violent and loves to take his money. Because he didn’t had any friends.

 

The man was staring into his soul. Peter really wanted to get out of this conversation.  
“Do you how any relatives?”

 

“I have an aunt.”

 

The man hesitated. “Would she look for you if you were lost?”

 

“No.” Peter didn’t wanted to say this either. That was the truth but why would he telling this to a strange man?

 

The man shot a sinister smile. “Well, then walk with me.”

 

Peter really didn’t understand why he walked with him. But his legs moved on their own. So now he was lying on the bed with his tied above his head to the bed. Because the man, his kidnapper , said “he can’t trust him with his hands and he didn’t wanted to use his voice”. 

 

“You know i was a bit sad when Jessie rejected me even after all the things i did for her.” The man said as he trailed light kisses to Peter’s chest. 

 

“But then-“ 

 

He licked Peter’s hard nipple. 

 

“-I Found you. You’re quite something, you know. You got that naive boy look which i really want to ruin it.” The man chuckled and slided Peter’s underwear. He was half hard already. Peter hated that his body betrayed him. But he was a teenager after all. A little touch could have made him squirm. The man slowly put one then two fingers inside him. Peter shifted his hips trying to get away from the fingers inside him. He felt tears coming when the man twisted his fingers.

He yelped.

 

“Please… let me go. I-i won’t tell anyone. I will just go home.” He begged.  
But the look on the man’s face him regret it. 

 

“Do you think i would let you go?!” The man yelled and added another finger.

 

It was too much for Peter’s virgin hole. He was writhing in pain. Unintentionally his body was liking it. He felt his stomach aching. Then the man entered him with a hard thrust and started moving slowly. His every move his just the right spot. Peter was heavy breathing. He wanted this to end. He shut his eyes and wished this was just a nightmare. But the man above him making all these noises didn’t help him at all. The man stopped and bent over a little and sucked his nipples one by one. He felt the cock inside him twitching. He was holding himself back. He was teasing.

 

The man cupped his cheeks “If you wanna come just say so, darling” 

 

“P-p-please don’t make me say it” Peter said in broken sobs. He didn’t realize he was crying that much. But the pillow beneath him was wet from his tears. The man was already raping him now he wanted him to beg for it. He felt humiliated. The man smiled.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

He wanted to scream when he heard himself begging.

 

“P-p-lease, let me cum. I need it.” His sobs were louder this time. 

 

“Gladly my dear.” The man smiled and started thrusting into him. Harder than he did before. At the same time he was stroking Peter’s cock. So fast that Peter felt his whole body tense, he was about to faint.

 

But he didn’t. They both came.

 

 

Its been two months since he was living with him. He thought about running away, going home but did he really had a home to go to? He didn’t saw his face on the news. She was probably okay without him. His kidnapper loved him more than his own aunt. But he still wanted to go. 

 

They did couple things together went to dates like he didn’t kidnap him. He loved to call him all the lovely-dovely words. He loved to made him sit in his lap in their cuddling hours which always ended up Peter getting fucked senseless on the couch. He loved to make him fuck himself on his cock. Loved to watch him with almost a fond look on his face. He also loved punishments, slapping Peter’s ass in every wrong this he did. No matter where they are. Even after so many time Peter still cried everytime he fucked him and he always made him beg for it. Peter always tried to say no. But in the end Kilgrave got what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my mind every since i watched Jessica Jones so there have it


End file.
